redbandsocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jordi Palacios
Jordi Palacios is a main character on Red Band Society. He is a patient at Ocean Park Hospital for Ewing's sarcoma in his right leg. He lied about his mother being dead and he doesn't know what happened to his father. He used to live in California, but went to Mexico to live with his grandmother once his father left his mother and she couldn't raise Jordi under the pressure. When he was misdiagnosed with Osteosarcoma in his leg, he returned to California for treatment by Dr. Adam McAndrew because he "heard that he was the only one who kept the part of the bone". He is portrayed by Nolan Sotillo. Biography Before the pilot it can presumed that he was raised by a single mother, and was often dragged along to play poker in bars with her. He would hand her cards from under the table to help her win, and often had to cook his own meals -- that were microwaveable. At some point he lived in Mexico with his grandmother who didn't believe that he had cancer, and used herbal remedies to treat his condition. His grandmother also believed that his cancer was just " demons in his leg". When that was failing, he ran away and came to this hospital to be treated. He went to Dr. Adam McAndrew so that he could get his leg amputated. He told everyone that his mother had died because she was " dead to him". And after his surgery his mother shows up and everyone starts to question him. Dash is jealous of the attention Leo gives Jordi before the amputation, and tries to make everyone see a bad side to Jordi. Season One Pilot Personality *Jordi tries to appear stable for the most part. *He appears to enjoy being known as the New Kid. *Has slight anger issues, shown in epsiode six. * Jordi is kind of a spontaneous kid. *He sold drugs to pay for the fine of emancipation, which he was later denied. *He is very mature for being only 15, shown in the very beginning of the pilot Relationships Emma Chota (Emma-Jordi Relationship) As soon as they met, they found each other hard to talk to. They talked about what he was going to do with his amputated leg, such as taking it shoe shopping, and getting it a tatoo, which ended with Jordi called her twisted as he smiled. After Jordi's Leg's Good-bye Party (during which Emma wrote on Jordi's legs saying which one to cut off in surgery), Emma confided in him that she lost her bracelet. He told her that they would have to get her a new one. Jordi, realizing that he is not gonna have his leg the next day (as well as the flirting they had been doing all day), asked her to dance because he said "It might be a while before I can walk again." As they danced, Leo looked on sadly, because he likes Emma. The next day, when Jordi was about to enter surgery to get his leg amputated, he realized he was wearing 2 red bands. He got up and ran to Emma's room. As she slept, he placed a red band by her head but Emma doesn't like Jordi she liked Leo, and she has since she came to the hospital. Later she ends up in a relationship with Leo. Pilot Leo Roth (Leo-Jordi Friendship) Leo is a rebel and Jordi, well the nice one. Trivia *He is the adaptation counterpart to the Polseres vermelles ''character, Jordi. *Like his roommate, Leo Roth, he has cancer in his leg. * He doesn't know where his dad is (he had been living with his grandmother up until now). *His mom is alive; he lied about her death due to an unhealthy relationship between the two. *Unlike Leo, he didn't have his leg amputated because the cancer has spread to the soft tissue. * His mom abandoned him twice. Once when he was young and she sent him to Mexico to live with his grandmother. The second time she sneaks out when he is sick because of the pressure. * After his mother left him again Jordi became emancipated minor. * Leo (who recently broke up with Emma) is extremely jealous of the obvious connection growing between her and Jordi. * He does not know that his mom slept with Dr. McAndrew *He knew he liked Emma at the start and are both at first sarcastic friends but she rejects him. Quotes *Jordi: "I have cancer in my leg. Dr. McAndrew's taking it off tomorrow." Leo: "You're gonna get through it." Jordi: "Easy for you to say." *Dr. Adam McAndrew: Jordi, I admire your courage... ''Jordi Palacios: Balls. I prefer balls. *''Jordi Palacios: You're the kid in the coma. ''Charlie: Yeah, unfortunately that has become my most identifiable characteristic. *''Dash Hosney: What is one thing that a future baller like Charlie would like? - Boobs. ''Jordi Palacios: - Boobs. *''Jordi Palacios: I won't be me anymore. (about not having his leg) ''Leo Roth: You will be you! You will always be you. You might even be more you. Jordi Palacios: How? Leo Roth: Because, and I'm gonna let you in on a secret now, because your body is you, your soul is you. And they could never cut into your soul. Gallery Pilot - 014.png fox-s-new-series-red-band-society-from-steven-spielberg.jpg RBS_Upfront_2014_Trailer_ND_REV_2500_1280x720_264437315843.jpg redbandsociety-052314.jpg Red-Band-Society.jpg Lalalalala rbs.png Red-band-society-02.jpg Tumblr n9yb0usOCQ1r86eggo1 250.gif Tumblr n9yb0usOCQ1r86eggo2 250.gif tumblr_n9yb0usOCQ1r86eggo3_250.gif Tumblr n9yb0usOCQ1r86eggo4 250.gif tumblr_n9ye3zNzm71r86eggo6_250.gif tumblr_n9ye3zNzm71r86eggo1_250.gif tumblr_n9ye3zNzm71r86eggo2_250.gif tumblr_n9ye3zNzm71r86eggo3_250.gif Tumblr n9ye3zNzm71r86eggo5 250.gif Pilot - 015.png Pilot - 016.png Pilot - 035.png Pilot - 036.png Pilot - 037.png Pilot - 054.png Pilot - 056.png Pilot - 060.png Pilot - 063.png Pilot - 078.png Pilot - 082.png Pilot - 083.png Pilot - 105.png Pilot - 106.png Pilot - 108.png Pilot - 114.png Pilot - 136.png Pilot - 149.png Pilot - 152.png Pilot - 158.png Pilot - 160.png Pilot - 161.png Pilot - 162.png Pilot - 163.png Pilot - 167.png Pilot - 168.png Pilot - 170.png Pilot - 178.png Pilot - 183.png Pilot - 194.png Pilot - 199.png Pilot - 200.png Pilot - 201.png Pilot - 203.png Pilot - 206.png Jordi and emma.png RBS1 105-TR-2days 1363 hires1 595 slogo.jpg JordiPalaciosMain.jpg Ep1still2.jpg Ep1still3.jpg Pilot - 055.png Pilot - 061.png Pilot - 107.png Pilot - 127.png Pilot - 164.png Pilot - 169.png Pilot - 208.png edaea093d4ded415182612d9c53e40bc.jpg Jordi and emma.png|Jordi and Emma